


Silent Night (until Gavin shows up)

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Love and Stuff, day 5/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan was having a nice, quiet time at home.Of course it can't last long when your boyfriend is Gavin Free.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 20





	Silent Night (until Gavin shows up)

Ryan sighed contently as he looked out the window from his cozy chair, that sat in the living room of his house. He watched the snow fall from the skies to the ground below, covering everything in a blanket of white and fluffiness. Snow meant no work, and no work meant peace and quiet for once. He just wanted to take in the scenery, enjoy the moment and drink some hot cocoa. Later on, he'd probably change things up by reading a good book. But, he knew one thing would be certain: he would have his relaxing day. 

Or so he thought.

Because what Ryan failed to realize on this snowy day, was that he was stuck in the house with Gavin Free.

And when Gavin Free is bored, you are now the entertainment.

"Ryannnn~" 

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at the staircase that was decorated with tinsel and lights. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Gavin almost slinking down the stairs and crawling over to Ryan.

"What is it, Gavin? Ryan asked.

"I'm bored, Ryan. Why are you being so boring today?" Gavin whined, now with his head on Ryan's lap.

Ryan smiled and ran his fingers through Gavin's hair."What makes you think that?"

"You're being Ryan the Boring Guy today, and I don't like it. You're just sitting here, looking out the window with your bloody tea-"

"It's hot cocoa, thank you very much. Respect the beverage."

"- and you won't play with me, when you know that I need constant entertainment to survive in this world!" Gavin complained.

"Awww, I'm sorry, dear." Ryan leaned down to kiss Gavin on the cheek. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet that I rarely get."

"Wot you mean? Are you saying that I'm loud? Is that wot you're implying? Because I'll have you know that I have been a quiet boi today." Gavin proclaimed, now sitting on Ryan's lap instead of the empty chair next to him.

"Oh, have you now? So, that wasn't you yelling upstairs while playing Hitman 2?" Ryan smirked.

"...Micoo was on the phone."

"Yeah, okay. Let's figure out how to help your boredom or else I'm not gonna get my ideal day off." Ryan gently pushed Gavin off his lap as he stretched his arms and feet. He needed a good stretch after sitting in a chair for so long. 

"Let's do something fun, Ryebread!" Gavin smiled.

"Like throwing you outside in the snow?" Ryan said, with an eyebrow raised.

"...let's do something fun indoors, Ryebread!" Gavin corrected.

Ryan had a laugh at this. "Okay, okay. No throwing you out in the snow. Not today, anyway."

"RYAN!"

Ryan paced the living room floor in thought. "Hmm...wanna play Hitman again?"

"Nah. I wanna be down here with you." Gavin gave Ryan a cutesy face and Ryan just couldn't look away.

"Why are you so damn cute?" 

"Because you love me."

"Accurate."

Gavin gasped. "Can we make a pillow fort, Ryan? A pillow castle, even?"

"Gavin, how old are we again?" Ryan looked skeptical at this idea.

"Aw, come on, Ryan! Let's have some fun! We can get some pillows and blankets and cuddle inside with some snacks and a story. It'll be great fun!" Gavin grabbed a brown, round and fluffy pillow and tossed it to Ryan.

Ryan looked at the pillow as if it were a foreign object. "So, we make a pillow...castle...with these? Are these structurally sound?" 

"They are if we want them to be. And you're smart and all that. I know we can do it! We're a team, remember? Team Love and Stuff!" Gavin grinned.

"And I'm the stuff."

"You sure are!" 

After a few more persuasions from Gavin, Ryan agreed to his silly idea to build a pillow fort. He grabbed some blankets from their bed and tossed them over the couch, two ends being held up by some pillows and the castle was secured by teddy bears. ("They can keep out intruders!" Gavin suggested) 

Ryan tossed one of his scary Halloween masks in the front, just in front of the "drawbridge" (which was an old sketchbook of Ryan's propped up at the center of the castle) He insisted it was the crocodile or sea creature that lives in the moat. Gavin just shuddered and went along with it. 

It didn't take long before their castle was complete, and they were both inside it; not very spacious, but they had room to cuddle and that's all that mattered.

Gavin sighed contently. "We did it, Ryan! Our own little cozy castle! I bet you're the king, right?"

Ryan smirked. "I mean, I'm already known for being a king. Gotta keep that reputation going. And I'd be honored to have you for a Prince." 

"You sure? People seem to think I'd be the Jester." Gavin looked down sadly.

Ryan scooted over to give Gavin a hug. "Well, they're wrong. You have so much more to offer than just being silly and goofy all the time. I see how smart you are and how talented you are. They may see a fool, but they're the fools. You're a prince, you're _my_ Prince and this castle is just right for us both." 

"Awww, Rye-Bread!" Gavin cooed. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you, too." Ryan gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's get some snacks. All that building has me hungry for some Cheeze-Its."

"Ryan, wait!!" Gavin yelled before Ryan stood up a bit more than he needed to in order to get out the castle. This caused the whole pillow castle to collapse on itself and fall down. 

Gavin just glared at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Heh-heh...I mean, at least you won't be bored now. We get to do it again! Yay!" he put his hands up with enthusiasm. 

Cue a pillow being thrown at his face.

"...I deserved that."

"Love you too, Ryan!"


End file.
